The great and troubled love
by miss.poofpoof
Summary: Hermione loved Remus, but Voldemort killed Remus, now Severus is left to clean up the mess. But will Severus and Hermione work out their differences and get thru the war or end up killing each other. starts at the end of 5th year and goes to 6th year. R&R
1. The loss

_**The Great and Troubled Love **_

**Chapter 1. The loss**

It was a cloudy day and looked as if it was going to rain. A girl was still in bed sleeping. Next to her was an alarm clock which read 5:00am. Suddenly the alarm clock started ringing loudly to wake Ginny, who was next to the girl.

"Hermione, Hermione wake up. We're going to be late". She shook the girl. "Mmm...What is it," I said.

"We're going to be late for breakfast."

"Alright, alright I'll get up for goodness sake". I got out of bed and went down to breakfast with Ginny.

"Hermione, you need to stop whispering his name for god's sake." I turned and looked at Ginny with an odd expression. She really didn't know what she was talking about.

"What are you saying?"

"Oh come on, you know what I'm talking about. Ever since the summer, all you've been doing is whispering his name."

"Whose name are you talking about," I asked her.

"Wow, you really try to be so innocent. You idiot, you keep on whispering Remus' name every night and I must tell you I'm really worried. You really need to move on for god's sake." I was taken back by what she said, did I really whisper his name in my sleep? but I guess I might have. "Hello, earth to Hermione!" She was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Ginny stop that, and I can't control my voice when I'm asleep." I told her with a bit of annoyance in my voice. As we ate breakfast, Harry and Ron entered the Great Hall. They looked tired and I wasn't surprised. We've only begun classes a week ago. Dumbledore hasn't even been at Hogwarts since our arrival. Harry and Ron have been the usual and homework has been piling up as usual too.

"Hey, Hermione,"Harry said. "Hermione, will you finish my essay for Snape? Harry asked after breakfast. "I have quidditch practice or else I would have done it myself." he said. I took a deep breath and told him I'll do it. And besides, I thought, I was going to the library so I can finish my remaining homework anyway.

It was already evening and the sky was cloudier than ever. This weather had stirred memories of that day when he finally said he loved and then he was taken from me forever.

It all started in my 5th year, when Harry, Ron, and I were at Grimmauld Place. I had a lot of time to spend with Remus and we became close friends. And then there's that one treacherous night that I'll never forget.

_**Flashback**_

It was in the summer when Remus actually had time for me, since he was busy going under cover for Dumbledore as a supporter of Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf who bit Remus when he was a kid. He decided to take me to the park since that afternoon. Remus and I were talking about what I should take on for my job. I wasn't interested in the conversation, we both knew what we really had come here for. I've been pursuing him to take me somewhere so I could tell him my feelings without everyone around. I wanted to tell him, I only wanted to be with him but he already knew I liked him, and had told me that he's much too old, poor and dangerous for me, but I refused to accept it. That night we had a fight and I wished I had never done that.

"Remus, why don't you understand?" I said with anger rising to my cheeks. "No Hermione, you need to understand that you are much too young and you have a whole life ahead of you." he said it as if i was a child in time out. "No I'm not, Remus, I'm not too young to understand that I'm in love with you." tears formed in my eyes.

Sure I was only sixteen but this feeling isn't a feeling like a stupid crush, it was deeper. He turned to face the trees, which meant he didn't want to listen, and it only made me angrier at him. I wasn't going to just stand there and give up on what I loved.

"Hermione, this isn't the right time you know, with the war going on." he said his back still to me.

"What? Is that what you think?" I moved to face him. "Since when has it ever been the right time for us to talk, huh?" I now sized up to his robes "Remus, please think this over. I need you more than ever and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I said making eye contact but he broke it refusing to even look at me. I started to walk away, it felt ridiculous when he wasn't even going to listen but that's when something caught me by the arm and I was pulled back.

"I'm sorry, Hermione but I can't, I mean I indeed love you but Hermione, I won't last long." he spoke with truth spilling from his mouth, I turn to face him once again. "What do you mean, 'not last long'?" He walked me to a rock that was in the middle of the garden sitting me down next to him; forgetting about the movement in the trees I looked at him.

"Well, you see, Fenrir is getting the sense that I'm with Dumbledore, and he will soon find out regardless of how hard I try to pretend to be on his side. I'm in the order and I have no doubt that he will kill me and will try to kill anyone who I love, and I can't risk your life." He bent down to level my height (since I was sitting). He touched my cheeks and spoke softly, "Hermione, I don't want to lose you and I would be a selfish fool to think that I can protect you even if I survived." He gave me a soft kiss "I just don't want to lose you." I was so emotional at the moment, this was it then.

He could never be with her for the sake of protecting her. A tear spilled, then another, and another but this time Remus let it drop into his hands. "Hermione, these tears are most precious you mustn't waste them," Remus spoke softly. He brushed my cheeks and spoke in a hopefully tone "maybe once the war is over, you'd like to be with me?" he asked. I looked up at him, "yes, I'd love that." I spoke with some happiness gathering within me. 'I can wait for him for as long as there's forever' I thought.

All of a sudden, there was a rattling noise behind the trees which made Remus break away. "Hermione we should get going it's getting very dark." He was right; the orange sun that was here this afternoon was now replaced with dark clouds and a bit of stars. Just as I was about to get up the same rattling noise came from a tree no closer than a few feet away from me. "Quickly Hermione take your wand out." Remus said.

Before I could respond to the command something like a wolf came out of the bushes, only it was bigger than a normal wolf and it was heading right towards me. "Hermione look out!" Remus shouted but I only had time to shield my face with my arms. I thought it bit me but nothing happened, and when I opened my eyes I saw that Remus had gotten in front of me and was now fighting with a man who looked like half wolf.

"So Remus, I was right all along, you're loyalties lie elsewhere. You will pay the price for betraying me,I'll kill you first, then I'll finish her off." The man with a wolf like face sneered, It was my guess that the man who was now fighting with Remus was Fenrir Greyback.

"Hermione, get out of here as quick as you can and alert the order." Remus yelling to me.

"But I can't leave you here!" I had my wand out trying to aim for Greyback but Remus and him were fighting close.

"Don't argue with me now, just go!" he bellowed he was trying to stun Greyback to buy us both time.

I was in such panic but I did as he said even though, it felt as though the world around me was spinning out of control. I was running as fast as I could when something hit me hard from my back. I lost control of my balance and darkness crept onto me.

"My lord what shall we do with the werewolf and that mudblood?" A stuttering voice echoed far away. I opened my eyes little by little, feeling cold and disoriented. I immediately saw my surroundings I was in what looked like an old house lying on a cold wooden floor. I sat up and looked around only to find the room empty except that there was someone lying on the floor not too far from me. I quickly got up and found that Remus was unconscious but still alive. I shook him to wake him and he did. He was on alert at once.

"What happened? Where we are?" I whispered to Remus

I looked around and it looked like an abandoned house. As we both got up and looked around, the door opened to reveal a rat like man and I knew who it was: Peter Pettigrew. He pointed his wand at me and Remus me and toke us to a bigger room that was half lit. In the dark shadows there were Death Eaters with their faces hidden away in their masks.

"So you must be that mudblood, Harry Potter's best friend, hmm? A man asked as he moved into the light. I gasped, Remus tensed up. "I must say that you're not as smart as I thought you to be." He looked at me and started to walk towards me but Remus, who was next to me, got in front of me. "leaving yourself open in such a valuable place, you'd think that if I was a spy I'd be more careful." he spoke calmly looking at Remus "what a disgusting sight an old werewolf and a dirty mudblood in love." Voldemort laughed as did the death eaters. "'Love' what a weak emotion," Voldemort spoke with hatred in his voice.

My insides stared to burn but I could not do anything but listen to the man who had killed thousands of people; ruined Harry's' life. "No matter, this story won't have a happy ending though." he said looking at me. "I shall kill you both and have your bodies delivered to that old fool Dumbledore for thinking he can stop me and keep me from potter," he laughed again but it was colder.

He pointed his wand at Remus and hissed "_Crucio_." At once Remus's' screams filled the air. "NO!" I had found my voice at least and broke into a run to Remus. One of the death eaters caught me before I could touch Remus, I tried to fight but he was too strong and before my very eyes I saw Remus being tortured till his body went still. "no...NO!" I yelled over Voldemort cold laugh, the death eaters laughed along with their master. My sight blurred with the tears spilling from my eyes.

"My, my, this is getting boring, Severus release her. Voldemort spoke to the death eater holding me. I was so shocked that I didn't noticed. Voldemort pointed his wand towards me and within an instant pain surged thru me. I screamed for what seemed like hours but the pain only increased.

"my deepest apologies my lord," Severus came forward whispering something to Voldemort. Voldemort lowered his wand. I could feel my body go numb with Remus only a foot away from me, he was awake, his eyes in tears. It was a faint whisper but I heard it loud and clear as Remus spoke. "I'm sorry Hermione, I love you so much.." he's voice faded and silence fell. "very well then," Voldemort spoke "hold her for me Severus I'm sure she'll want to remember this," he said. Severus grabbed my arms as i tried to struggle but he's grip was tight. Voldemort walked over to Remus who was looking at me. "NO!" I yelled . Voldemort raised his wand, "_Avada Kedavra_." Remus's eyes went lifeless.

I tried to scream but no sound came. Severus loosened his grip and I fell onto the floor. My hands found Remus's' face, it was cold and lifeless. he's eyes wide open looking where I had stood. tears finally poured out of my eyes.

I sat there sobbing next to his body as Voldemort spoke, "Take them Severus before I change my mind." Voldemort walked away as his death eaters followed behind him. Severus had grabbed my arm while my other hand held Remus' lifeless hand tightly and we apparited to Grimuald place. Severus let me go at once and rushed to the headquarters, when he came back several people were behind him. Everything blurred and I feel unconscious.

When I opened my eyes I heard speaking almost in a whisper. "how are you my dear?". asked as she held my hand. When I looked around I saw Harry and Ron sitting by my bed side. The other members of the order stood quietly behind them.

"Have some water dear." handed me glass of water as I tried sitting up. I took a sip but wasn't able to swallow more, " We should leave you to rest dear, Dumbledore will be here soon." She said getting up and the rest of the order left with her. Only Harry and Ron remained by my side, "W-where is he..?" my voice was raspy, Harry took my hand and Ron held me. " I'm sorry Hermione, his body is resting downstairs." Harry spoke as he too held me. A wave of despair washed over me, as both of my best friends held me I began to cry uncontrollably.

I recalled what happened and remembered Severus Snape being there, "wh- where is Snape?" I asked. Something inside me wanted to ask him why he had saved me and not Remus, that maybe he had taken revenge for what happened between Remus and Snape during their years at Hogwarts. "He left as soon as everyone carried you in, He hasn't been back since." Harry said.

The door to the room opened and there stood Dumbledore, his face was dark and expression unreadable. "Miss. Granger," he spoke softly as he came to stand next to harry. " Tell me what happened?" he asked. When I told him the story he did not look surprised in fact, he remained the way he was. I had figured Snape had told Dumbledore everything.

A soft knock at the door made everyone look at the door which opened to show Snape, his face was dark and paler then usual. "Severus, I have been waiting for you," Dumbledore said as Severus walked over and stood in front of my bed. There was dead silence, no one spoke and I could not help but glare at Snape. I believed it was his fault for the reason Voldemort had killed Remus, I wanted nothing more but to slap him for holding me back but I could not move. "I'm sorry ... " Severus finally spoke his voice was softer almost kinder.

I looked away, I didn't want to hear it. "You must understand that Severus had no choice but to let the events fold as they did for he could have blown his cover and in doing so he has saved many of us." Dumbledore spoke this time. I looked at Dumbledore and said nothing. What could I say? My voice was stuck somewhere, I couldn't speak if I wanted to.

"but did he try?" harry spoke breaking the silence, Dumbledore now looked at harry and spoke, his tone unchanged. "and why would you think he hasn't done any less then he has?" Dumbledore answered with a question. "Professor-" but before harry could argue Dumbledore spoke again "Harry, I trust Severus with my life." he said. "Now we must leave for I have things I must take care of," Dumbledore walked to the door Snape following behind. "," Dumbledore turned at looked at me " Remus Lupin was a great man and he will indeed be missed but the living must live and moping over what we lost insults the very thing we miss. I must say you have two dear friends to take care of you. My doors are always open to you as well as Professor snapes " he said, then he left Snape following closely behind.

Harry and Ron looked at me, "Hermione, you should sleep," Ron said as he fluffed my pillow. I laid back down and pretended to sleep, I wanted to be alone. Harry and Ron whispered to one another once they thought I was asleep. "Do you think she'll be alright?," Ron whispered to harry. "I don't know but I'm worried about her, she's been pale even since she got here," Harry whispered to Ron. " what do you think they'll do with Remus's' body?" Ron asking in a faint whisper. "I suppose they are going to bury him, Sirius is devastated too Remus was the only friend he had left after my dad," Harry's voice was trembling. "Lets go mate, you don't look so good either." Ron whispered. Harry and Ron left and I opened my eyes, hot tears streamed onto my pillow. My vision blurred, my head pulsed and my body went numb, sleep or unconsciousness took over.

Two days afterwards, they held a funeral for Remus, I sat by his side, but I didn't cry or said anything. I looked at his face, it was peaceful; at ease. He looked like he was peacefully asleep. I stayed in bed for days, I hardly ate or slept and avoided everyone for the months came that followed his death. Harry and Ron were persistent to always stay by my side in those months and as the days dragged on my mood became more cheerful from my friends company, but my nightmares remained the same.

_**End of flashback**_


	2. The dream

**Chapter 2. The dream**

I sat by the window in the library seeing the fall sun set making the sky turn shades of yellows, oranges, and reds. I was finished with mine and Harry's homework. I sighed as I looked thru the window watching the sky had turned from red to violet and black.

When I headed back to the common room, my path crossed with Professor Snape. "Hurry along Miss. Granger you're very close to the curfew hours," Snape said. I continued walking never meeting his eyes once, I felt his eyes on my until I turned to the corner and headed for Gryffindor common room. Ever since that summer I avoid Snape as much as I could for I was not yet ready to face him and confront him the way I wanted to for that night.

When I got to the common room it was filled with people and laughter, Harry was still at practice and Ron was on the armchair doing his homework. I decided to call it a night. I closed the door behind me and climbed into my warm bed. Sleep came and went, until it settled with me.

The gentle cool breeze hit my face tingling my skin, I opened my eyes to see the oceans waves hitting softly against the cliff I stood on. " Hermione," a voice behind me called. I knew that voice it was belonged to Remus, and sure enough; there he stood. "Remus!" I cried running into his arms. He felt so warm, his breath slowed and his heart beat faster. He felt so alive. "Remus I've missed you so much," my voice trembled. I knew I was only dreaming but even then I could not help but be weak. He broke our hug and took my hand, " Lets sit Hermione," he said as a soft breeze passed us.

We sat at the edge of the cliff over looking the ocean that was deep blue but when it hit the rocks below it turned clear. "Hermione, there's something I want to give you." Remus turned his gaze on me smiling. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small red velvet box. My eyes widened, I had seen that box once before in real life, only it was by by accident when I had came into his room and ask him to ask him down to dinner.

"I've been holding onto this for you for a while now," he handed me the box. I held it in my hands and opened it. It was a simple necklace with a opal moon pendent with three dark blue stars hanging by it. It was simply beautiful, "It belonged to my mother you know, she said it was the first gift my father had ever bought her," he said taking it out of the box. "It's very beautiful Remus," I told him watching his hazel eyes looking into my brown ones. "I have kept it for someone very special and I think it was meant for you," he said still keeping our eye contact as he put it around my neck.I hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

He held me close to him, our hearts beat fast and our hand intertwined together, waves hitting rocks was the only sound that filled the air. The wind blew more rapidly now, no longer a soft breeze. Remus held my face close to his and when our lips made contact it felt like fireworks had gone off inside. Our soft kiss became more passionate, my arms around his shoulders as my hands felt his soft hair.

The wind blew harder making us part from our kiss, the clear blue sky was not filling with dark clouds. It got colder and colder, until my hands were cold. I looked at Remus. " Remus what's happening," I asked but he was pale his eyes in a fixed stare beyond the ocean, "Remus," I shook his arm but it was cold. I was afraid now, "Remus answer me," I shouted at him.

The dark clouds stared to pour rain and thunder, the waves crashed violently below us. Remus began to twitch violently and screamed. I gasped 'no,' I thought to myself . Remus was still screaming in the pain, the cliff disappeared and the rain stopped. we were in the dimly lit room as Voldemort tortured him again in front of my eyes. I tried to move, to scream, to do anything but I was paralyzed only tears streamed from my eyes freely. Voldemort had killed him again in my dream, and all I could do was watch.

When I was able to move everything went dark, I heard faint whispers all around me becoming louder "do you think she'll be alright," Ron's voice echoed. "You must understand that Severus had no choice but to let the events fold as they did for he could have blown his cover and in doing so he has saved many of us." Dumbledore voiced echoed. I was on my knees now my eyes still overflowing with tears "I suppose they are going to bury him, Sirius is devastated too Remus was the only friend he had left after my dad," Harry's voice filled the air and then everything went quiet. Then came a soft silky voice "I'm sorry ,"Snapes' voice sent chills to my body.

I woke up. Unlike my dream my tears had been real, my pillow was wet but tonight I had managed to not scream out from my dreams, all the girls slept in a peaceful slumber, Ginny snored lightly. I envied them, they would never suffer the kind of heartbreak I've been put through. Sitting up in my bed, I looked at the stars shine brightly and I wondered if Remus was shining among them. And that necklace, was it just a keepsake I wished I had or did it really exist for me. I knew that perhaps it was time I went to Dumbledore like Ginny had been suggested after the first few nights of my nightmares. I laid back down into bed hoping to get some sleep without the dreams that haunted me, but no sleep came. And so I laid in my bed tossing and turning, thinking about what could have been if he was still around.


	3. The Gift

**Chapter 3. The gift**

I awake from a faint restless sleep, remembering my nightmares and what I had seen. That necklace still captured my mind. I was a student of logic, of science belief but for some reason it felt that I must find that necklace, perhaps that necklace held a secret. I rubbed my eyes and my Dormitories came into clear view. Quietly as I could I headed to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. I saw my reflection when I was brushing my teeth, My eyes were bloodshot and the dark circles looked worse; My appearance always worsened after my nightmares. I felt like shit, and I knew I must go to Dumbledore for answers.

I went to breakfast early, fearing that Ginny, Ron or Harry might ask why I looked worst then yesterday. No one was in the Great Hall except Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape, Who looked paler then usual. I did not look at the staff table again but ate the toast I had put onto my plate. By the time I had gotten up Students were starting to come into the Great Hall.

I picked up my pace because I knew my friends were not far from the hall. I looked back when I was a good distance away to make sure my friends were no where in sight, still striding down the halls only to run into Draco Malfoy. He looked pale, His eyes had dark circles like mine but his expression was cold. "Watch where you're going Mudblood I don't want your filthy hands touching me." He spat. I had almost ran into him but I was thankful I hadn't. "Fuck off Malfoy," I glared. "Watch your tongue Mudblood," he Glared back. My hand was on my wand ready to curse him of he pulled anything.

I felt a wind swept past me and within seconds black robes drifted passed me and behind Draco. "What's the matter Draco," Snape asked1 Draco but looked at me. Draco spoke calmly to Snape "She tried to trip me sir," he told Snape now looked at me to see if I gave off any hints of being guilty for what Draco was accusing me of, I remained still not saying a single word. "Oh did she now? go ahead Draco while I punish this Gryffindor for her actions." Snape said. Draco walked away with a smirk on his face.

I remained quiet, there was no point in trying to argue as I had learned from years of encountering Draco near Snape. Snape looked at me but his look had softened or maybe I had imagined it, "Miss. Granger I would like to see you in my office tonight after dinner," he's voice was soft and tired. It felt strange to hear this tone coming from a man who had always been cruel and rude towards every living thing but it did not distract my temper. "Why would I want to be alone in a room with him at all? What made him think I would show?' I though as my anger came forward and I yelled behind him as he was walking away now, his black cloaks striding behind him. "No, I won't see you tonight," I yelled harshly. Snape turned around to face me few feet away. "You will, Dumbledore has requested you to come see me tonight, he thinks it's time for you to have what has been kept from you," he said his voice was hard now.

My faced was starting to burn, and I wanted to argue back but it seemed useless so I glared at him and walked away. What could he possibly have that I wanted, and what made him think I would come. But questions did linger in my head what DID he really have that was kept from me? Could it have something to do with my dream. I shook my head, there was no way he could realize what I had been dreaming.

The day carried on and I met Harry, Ron, and Ginny on the way to the Great Hall for lunch. "Where were you this morning?" they all asked at once. "No where," I smiled. I had fixed my dark circles and bloodshot eyes with the spells I had learned from Witch Weekly before I had gone to my classes. We ate lunch discussing about Potions, and our new teacher Professor Slughorn. Once we finished eating Ginny then went off with Dean Thomas who she had recently started dating since last summer. Ron glared behind them and I could not help but smile. Ron had always been over protective and Ginny had told me how much she hated it.

The afternoon passed and evening was now among us. After Divination Harry and Ron waited for me to get out of Ancient Runes and we all went to the Great Hall together for dinner. Ron walked closely making sure I would not ditch them since I had been trying to get away from them all morning. As we sat, Dumbledore spoke but I wasn't paying attention. I could feel Snape's eyes on me from the staff table, I knew I must talk to Dumbledore tonight, for I did not want to be in a room with Snape alone. Harry was talking about him going to Dumbledore's office in a few days for he was going to tell them about the new mission Dumbledore had in store for Harry.

When the food on the table disappeared and all the students began to walk out of the hall I told Ron and Harry that I had to talk to Professor McGonagall about my did not look convinced but sighed and agreed to meet me back in the Common room when I was done. When I saw them disappear from sight, I made my way to the Head Masters office.

I stood on facing the gargoyle and became aware that I did not have the password to the office. I tried to guess all the candies I could name but the gargoyle did not move. Giving up I started walking away but I heard the Gargoyle move and steps walking towards me. Before I could turn "Miss. Granger I was just on my office," I turned facing Severus Snape as he looked down at me. "Come , I do not have all night," he said striding off in front of me. I had no choice but to follow.

When we reached the Dungeons, Snape didn't go to the Potions class but to his office. It was cold, I could see my breath but I went inside when he opened the door. I now wished I had told Ron and Harry the truth to where I was going. The office was filled with glass bottles full of potions and some with animal parts. "sit," Snapes voice echoed and I sat into a arm chair by the fire which started to burn on its own. I felt my self getting warm by the burning fire which crackled every now and then in the dead silence.

"I was told to see you tonight because of Professor Dumbledore and the promise I had made," Snape said. I continued to look into the fire but listening, I did not want to look at him. "He believes it's time for you to have was left behind for you," Snape's voice was tense this time. I still didn't look, the fire was burning into my eyes and it was starting to blind me. "Remus Lupin had left a Will behind and he left you something," He said walking to my armchair. "Hermione, please look at me," I looked up to see Severus Snape towering above me. His face was tired, his eyes had faint dark circles but he's voice was kind. "I must give you this, I know that you blame me for not saving Remus but I had no choice." He said kneeling down not breaking our eye contact.

I was taken back, Severus Snape was kneeling in front of me, he even called me Hermione. 'Was this a dream?' I thought to myself. "I had warned Remus that Ferir Greyback was catching onto him, that was why he avoided you. But before he passed, He left me and Dumbledore with this saying that either I or Dumbledore himself must give this to you for he knew we would keep it the safest." He said giving me a red velvet box. It was the same box I had dreamed about, "H-how..." I began to question but could not all words failed me. I had never expected Severus Snape to have anything that belonged to Remus let alone help hold onto anything.

I took the box from him, tears blurring my vision I opened the box. There was the necklace that I had dreamed of, I touched it to feel it was real because I felt like I was indeed still dreaming. It glowed brighter when I touched it and the back of the necklace burned warm. I turned it around and written in small letters it said, _I will love you forever._ tears streamed as I hugged the necklace.

I cried for what seemed like hours forgetting Snape was even there. He was still kneeling looking into the fire. "Why you?" I asked when I was able to talk through my sobs, "Why not Sirius?" I asked looking a him. "He had entrusted me with this and felt that Black had enough to deal with and knew he would take his death hard." Snape voice was now kind but he looked tense. "But why now? why not when he passed?" I asked. "Simply because you would not even look at me, for you blame me for his death. Dumbledore told me to wait until you were ready, he did not want you mental health falling apart more then it already had," He spoke softly for the first time, The necklaced still in my hand seemed to bring me into new light.

Remus had known and he indeed wanted to leave behind something for me to always remember him by. This necklace was proof he truly did love me. I looked at Snape, sadness lingered in his face, mixed with regret and shame. But still he kept our eye contact. I know realized that this man would have done anything he could to have saved Remus but he wasn't able to, that he indeed tried and had never let their past differences haze his ability to do the right thing.

A wave of appreciation passed over me, I had hated this man for all the wrong reasons, he had done everything to keep me alive and deliver my loves last precious memory safely to me. I didn't notice my hands taking his for I was overcome with emotions, hot tears formed in my eyes and escaped as I pulled Severus Snape into a hug. He wasn't my teacher at this very moment he was a man who had given me a second life along with the last memory of a love I would cherish forever.

His body was tense against mine as I sobbed the sorrow away, it felt like I had been crying forever. His heat beat became faster against mine as he put he's arms around me. He, Severus Snape was comforting me, for the very first time he was not the cruel potion master but a friend. His scent was filling my nose, it was a mix of spices and potions of various smells but it smelled comforting.

When we pulled away he looked slightly flushed "Er.. you must get back to your Common room soon before anyone sees you, It's past curfew." he said getting up. He sat down on the opposite arm chair, "I have no right and I probably should not even say this but, I am here for you if you ever need me. The headmaster will be very busy this year with Potter so if there is anything I could do please let me know." He said looking into my eyes, he looked tired but young for someone his age.

I nodded and got up, Severus getting up behind me and walked to open the door, walking me out. I was ready to leave when he grabbed my hand. I looked back at him, surprised that he was holding me back. "I hope you have forgiven me for I can not have one more person turn their back on me," he said his voice quivered in the last bit as if he had remembered someone. "I have forgiven you Professor Snape," I said gently. I smiled and left towards the Gryffindor Common Room before Filtch could me.

When I arrived Harry and Ron were waiting, the Common room was deserted. I told them everything leaving out bits of Snape's weak moments, for some reason I didn't want them to know. I wanted to keep this new side to my Professor to myself and I knew the boys would make fun of him if I had told them. They were sympathetic to me but I was already feeling better. I knew that this night was a turning point for me for I felt that in a way Remus would always be with me.

As I lied in my bed, I remembered the good times I had with Remus and how happy he made me. I fell into deep slumber still clutching to the necklace.


	4. The law

**chapter 4 The Law:**

That fall morning I awake with a glimpse of hope from the event that unfolded. The chilly wind outside swept away fallen leaves, the sun peaked around every now and then. My necklace that I had worn since that morning forward,would glitter whenever the sun would shine light onto it, The classes went on and on and Professor Slughorn wanted me to join the Slug Club, Harry was invited as well. but as the first meeting drew near Ron's feeling became obvious, he was jealous of Harry getting in the club with me and not him too. So to act out he started dating Lavender Brown, I didn't like her one bit because she gave the feeling that she was turning Ron away from us even more.

Harry had also been taking private lessons with Dumbledore lately, so with Harry gone or ranting on about what Malfoy was planning to go and Ron busy snogging his girlfriend I only had Ginny by my side, but even Ginny was having problems with her relationships so mostly I was alone in the library most of the time reading Snape and I didn't talk much after that night where Professor Snape had given me my necklace. He was back to his insufferable self again, but would occasionally say 'hello or good day ' to me in the halls in passing periods when it was almost empty.

My life was reaching an almost normal as the weeks passed by, with the homework loads increasing and fighting with Ron I felt almost like myself again. That was until I got a note from Dumbledore asking me to come by his office at eight. I waved good bye to Harry since Ron was busy with Lavender and headed towards Dumbledore's office unaware of what he could want from me. When I reached the gargoyles I tried to recall his password he had written in his letter, "Acid pops," I said and the gargoyles parted out of the way and came the spiralling steps. As I made my way to the office I was being to get nervous, Dumbledore never had me come to his office like this and even with Harry, Dumbledore would only call him if there were important matters to discuss.

"But Headmaster she's too young, I can not do this it's ridiculous," Severus voice said just on the other side of the door as I approached it. Dumbledore cleared his throat rather loudly. I knocked and Dumbledore spoke "Come in ." I opened the door and went inside. The office was filled with photos of the previous Headmasters of Hogwarts and selves aligned with books that seemed to encase the whole room. Dumbledore sat in the middle in his chair with his desk clear and he's phoenix Fawkes as Professor Snape stood on his right looking rather in a foul mood. "Come sit down ," He said kindly and I took the seat across from him. Snape's face was filled with rage but he avoided my eyes when I looked at him, "You called me down here Professor?" I asked, my chest felt like it was caving in from the mix of nervousness and anxiety of what he was going to say.

"Well as you know that the war has began and Voldemort seeks support to make his side stronger," Dumbledore said in business tone. " He plans to use anyone useful that he can get his hands on and after what happened last summer he has for some reason developed an immense amount of interest in having you on his side," He paused momentary looking waiting for my reaction, he didn't get any so he continued. "Voldemort plans to use you as a spy for Harry for he has caught on to what Harry and I have been doing." I looked at him trying to process it all. "He therefore has decided that Professor Snape is not enough and that he must have someone very close to Harry keep watch at what we do, He has made a plan to get you to his side." Dumbledore got up and pulled his chair next to mine and spoke genitally.

"You're in danger and we do not have many options, He has assigned Professor Snape to carry on the plan to make you come to his side by force if he has to. He has assigned Professor Snape to somehow make you fall in love with him and marry you or Professor Snape will have to put you under the Imperious curse to join Voldemort's side." He looked at me, taking my hand in a comforting way. My mind raced to process this, Why would he choose me? and Why can't Professor Snape just say no to him, I thought.

"Professor why can't Professor Snape refuse?" I asked Dumbledore. "Ah, good question well it seems that Professor Snape does not have a choice you see, if he fails not only will he have fallen from Voldemorts trusted Death Eater rank but this mission will be passed down to the Malfoys. Then Draco would be in full pursuit of you," He said. "But I'm only sixteen he can't force me to marry, I'm not of age and who forces marriage onto people!" My temper was rising. "The ministry has been tricked into thinking that the Wizard population is falling in numbers so in order to continue our kinds existence they have been debating a marriage law, it's being passed as I speak," Dumbledore said looking defeated.

"Why can't you do anything Sir, you have power over the ministry and the people," I spoke the truth, Dumbledore could indeed change peoples minds. "I have been trying , but you see my dear friend Rufus Does not like people questioning the way he's running his ministry and has brought up enough valid points to make everyone believe that we indeed need this useless law to go into affect." He said. "The law goes as follows; Anyone the age of seventeen to forty five will be given three months to find someone suitable for themselves, in the fourth month a Wedding must take place in front of the Marriage Inquisitors presence." He explained "But we know Voldemort will not give you a choice and by all means make you marry a Deatheater in his closest ranks, this law will be in the Daily Prophets tomorrow and I must tell you not to speak of this matter with anyone not even to Harry or Ron," He looked at me with concern. "Why can't I tell Ron or Harry?" I asked, "Because it will only hurt them to see you go thru with this and it will help us keep our cover," Dumbledore simply said.

"But I don't understand I'm still sixteen, I can not marry a teacher and this all seems ridiculous!" I said as I got impatience and angrier. "That time turner has aged you as you are in the Ministries eyes to be seventeen, therefore making you perfectly legal for this law." He said. "Now you may also know you'll be taking lessons from Professor Snape to help you cope with this and of course teach Occlumency for you will be facing Voldemort by the years end." He said looking around to Snape. I had forgotten Snape was still in the room until I caught his eyes and he looked away quick. "But I haven't agreed to this!" I spoke softly. " I'm afraid you do not have a choice he will hunt you down regardless but it's up to you to decide that you want to side with the order and learn to face it or hide like a coward," It was Snape who spoke he's voice merely sounded like he was stating a fact.

I sat there thinking, 'What choice do I have? But why Snape?' I thought but it seemed like I really had no choice. I could either stay here and probably get dragged to him or I could learn skills to help us win this war against Voldemort. It occurred to me that my parents did not know what was happening in the wizarding world so what would become of them if Voldemort seeks me to be on his side. I knew that Voldemort has never played fair or shown any remorse of any kind to anyone. "Professor, what about my parents?" I asked Dumbledore. "They will be placed under the Orders surveillance and moved to a much safer location, you do not need to worry about anything for I have already had a meeting with them about this subject." Dumbledore sighed.

"I guess I don't have a choice seeing that my foot is already halfway in the door," I said sighing deeply. "Very well I knew you wouldn't say no for it'll be for a good cause." He said getting to his feet "It is very late, I think it's best for Professor Snape to escort you to your Common Room." Dumbledore said as he looked at his book turning his back to me.

Professor Snape shot Dumbledore a glance before walking past me and out of the office. By the time I caught up to him he was already at the end of the hall, his black cloak fluttering behind him. I ran after but once I caught up I slowed down. 'So this is the man I'll be marrying?' But of course it did not matter to me for marriage was just a physical contract that binded me to him for I knew already that my heart would be forever bounded by Remus. I was so lost in thinking that I did not notice him stop and ran into him. Professor Snape look slightly annoyed but spoke with a plain tone. "Tomorrow after lessons you will be in my office for there are more things you need to know, My office has now been moved to the Defense Against The Dark Arts class" He said leaving me behind, his cloak fluttered out of sight as I realized that I was in front of the Fat Lady portrait, I climbed inside and went into my Dormitory to call it a night.

Climbing into my warm bed was the highlight of the whole day, just as my life was getting a bit better it went back to the worst possible place. As sleep stood over me and genitally rocked me to sleep I forgot my troubles till I would face them when I would wake for tomorrow will bring forth a band new day with my hand laying over my necklace letting me hold onto Remus's last gift.

**Note: I am really happy that you guys are enjoying the story and I hope that these turn of events will make this better, I've been reading lots of those marriage law fanfics that I thought perhaps I should try it myself. I really hope you guys review it because I've been working hard to write this all the way thru.**


	5. NOTE

_**Authors note:**_

Its been a while since I've uploaded a new chapter. I really apologize, I've been going thru some rough patches in my personal life. I would love to continue but I don't have much motivating me to continue even though I want this story to end well. I am kinda have writers block, plus too many things distracting me. But I will try to get another chapter out there. for everyone who read my fanfic thank you guys so much and thank you even more if you reviewed it. This note is just to let you know I'm still working on the story and I want it to continue.


End file.
